12 - Diplomacy and the Islands of Neviatha 6-9-2016
· Party splits up. Therin & Elenia leave Iron Town, Dhurgir scouts the streets and Pitt & Ellemin disguise themselves as wandering drunkards “holding up” a passed out Glavin. They leave the town successfully. · They take him to Ergan, who offers the party a boat if he can slit his throat right there. Party agree diplomacy is the answer – wake Glavin up with electric shock from Zeana gloop. He is surprised to be there but reluctantly agrees to move back behind the “sacred line” and only to use 120 men a month. Ergan is pleased, signs in blood and offers the party a boat. · Party camps at the edge of the shore for the night, and sets off for the islands of Neviatha. · Dhurgir hangs worm flaesh off the back of the boat, but attracks a 30 foot sea serpent. Serpent knocks Dhurgir and Nymeria out of the boat, but party take it down. Elenia lands the killing blow with an arrow. · Party arrives at the islands of Neviatha, welcomed by young elf call Vif. Vif invites party to his house and tells them about the harvest festival. Zenecki the vampire comes to the islands once a year to feed. This year, a young girl called Phanara is on offer. · Party go to meet the sage, Taren, who was friends with Elenia as a child. He is ecstatic to see everyone. Points out that there is a villager called Tamod who should know how to get to the temple of Neviatha. He highlights that Elenia’s mother, Ariana, is alive and living on the islands. · Party head to monument island, ask locals about Tamod. Turns out he is Phanara’s father! Party instead agree to question Ariana, with Elenia hidden under her cloak. · Ariana welcomes the party into her hut but is dubious of their motives. When questioned about why she left the island, she claims she left to find a force powerful enough to kill Zenecki. She left Elenia on the islands as she would be safer. Elenia reveals herself. Ariana is visibly shaken and tries to apologise. Agrees to help the party however she can. Agree to talk to Tamod, who has his last night with his daughter, Phanara, before the harvest festival tomorrow. · Tamod is initially frosty but lets party in on the premise they will help his little girl. Tamod informs the party that finding the temple is a matter of confidence. For some, it takes minutes to appear. Others, weeks. · Party agree to try and conquer the temple in the next 27 hours, before midnight the next night, before Zenecki shows up for the harvest festival, whereby they can hopefully kill him with the ring of Neviatha. Funnies · Elenia – “does anyone know how to hotwire a boat?” · Ellemin – “stick on the troll pen1s, make it look like a stag do!” · Dhurgir’s “life sausage” · To wake Glavin up, he is drowned, kicked in the balls, wedgied, tickled, urinated on by Nymeria before an electric shock finally wakes him up. · “It’s a good day….TO DIE!” · “Isn’t the pen1s floaty?” “Yeah, like a pool noodle!” · Party throws themselves on the floor when meeting the sage, Taren. Attacks · Ellemin climbs up the sea snake. Category:Campaign Sessions